


Harmonics

by seekergeek



Series: John Farr [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, John Farr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really were serious about dragging me down to Antarctica with you, weren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54674) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Part of the John Farr Collection based on Lavvyan's fic "Cycle"

Day seven came and John was nowhere _near_ done cycling with Rodney. "Oh my god," Rodney gasped as he unwrapped his legs from John's waist and dropped them back onto the floor. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

John sucked in some air and lifted his head up from from Rodney's shoulder. "What makes you think that?" he said a little breathlessly. Hauling Rodney up against the bedroom wall and fucking his ass to kingdom come had seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. John thought that all this sex was improving his muscle tone now that he'd blown past the being sore all over phase. He'd certainly never successfully held up a person that long in that position before now.

Rodney gaped at him for a moment before blurting out, "You're not winding down at all, are you?"

John shook his head and then leaned in to nuzzle Rodney's ear. "Not yet," he murmured. In fact, right now he could care less if it never ended. "Could go forever, the way I feel right now."

"What?" Rodney squeaked, "You mean you've just hit the harmonic phase?" Then he moaned as John licked a slow stripe up his neck.

"I think so," John said hazily, "I feel like I could do anything right now. Like I'm high." He lazily licked another strip up the other side of Rodney's neck.

Rodney whimpered and clutched at John's biceps. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm, uh, going to have to make some calls then."

A flash of possessiveness rolled over John and he grabbed tighter hold of Rodney and growled, "Later."

"Oh fantastic, you're one of _those_," Rodney snapped, and pushed John away, much to his disappointment. "I should have guessed from the first hickey that you'd go all caveman on me once you hit harmonic. No, seriously, I need to make some calls, since you have decided to go through the longest peeling ever." The words were harsh, but John noticed the shy smile that kept creeping in around the frown Rodney tried to maintain and it charmed him enough that he let Rodney tie him up on the bed again so he could make his calls.

Rodney made several phone calls in a row, each more strident and filled with yelling than the last, ending with one to Dr. Beckett. "Stop laughing Carson, it's not funny!" Rodney snarled as he incongruously rubbed one large hand soothingly up and down John's torso. His touch was gentle, reverent even, and John found his chest aching even as he began to building to a peak again. "I'm serious! He _just_ went into harmonic! Yes, I'm positive we've been at it for that long! I know how to read a calendar, Carson!"

And then Rodney shoved the phone to John's ear and snapped, "You talk to him and tell him about your freak of natureness!" and bent down to take John's cock into his mouth.

"Um, hi?" John said into the phone, trying to keep it by his ear using only his shoulder. It wasn't that easy to do when you were tied up, high and getting your brain sucked out of your dick by a very, _very_ talented mouth.

"Er, hello, John," Carson said on the other end of the line, "Rodney seems to think that you've just hit harmonic?"

"Yeah," John sighed as Rodney's tongue did that thing that John really liked. A lot. "Um, that's the part," and his breath hitched as Rodney slid in some fingers, "the part where you're higher than a kite and think you can do anything, right?"

"Aye, that describes the harmonic phase pretty well," Carson replied. "And you've only started feeling that way just recently?"

John moaned because of what Rodney was doing with his fingers, then blinked and remembered the question. "Yeah. About...I dunno, an hour or two ago?"

He heard a long suffering sigh on the other end of the line and then ceased paying attention to the phone at all as Rodney pulled his fingers out and slid his cock in instead.

So it came as somewhat of a surprise later when a crew of airmen came to his quarters and loaded him and Rodney up for medical transport to Antarctica while another crew started to pack up all his stuff.

And for the next two days John found Rodney and himself being hauled in and out of various airplanes and helicopters between bouts of cycling and snuggling until at last they arrived in McMurdo and were shoved into a room with a real bed. After they'd properly inaugurated it, John wrapped himself around Rodney, still feeling floaty and high and said, "You really were serious about dragging me down to Antarctica with you, weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" Rodney replied in an offended tone. "Haven't you read any of the stuff from the SGC? I know I gave you the envelope!"

John rolled his eyes. "Been a little busy here, Rodney," He then moved his hand up Rodney's chest so he could idly toy with one of his nipples. "Mostly with you. You tell me when I would have had time to read that shit." He said it without any bite though, because everything was still all right and good in his world at the moment.

"Oh. Yes, well," Rodney said awkwardly, "I suppose you did have other things on your mind."

"Important things," John replied, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder.

Rodney shifted underneath him and John gripped him to prevent him from getting up. He was comfortable with where Rodney was. "I'm important? Really?"

John snuggled in a bit more. Rodney put out heat like nobody's business and he really liked that in a bed partner. "Most important ever."

Rodney gave a little "Oh," and John hummed contentedly and drifted off to sleep, secure in the fact that he'd won that argument.

John wound up cycling with Rodney for a record breaking 17 days. He knew that because Rodney was sprawled on the end of the bed waving around a copy of the latest Guinness World Book of Records the day after his cycle _finally_ ended. "Look, it says right here! The Longest Peel record holders are Michelle Dorcas and Paul Enslow back in 1957 and they only did it for 15. We have them beat by two whole days!"

"Rodney, I swear, if you try to submit it to Guinness, they will never find your body," John said as threateningly as he could in a state of sheer exhaustion. He missed the harmonic phase intensely. He was back to feeling sore all over and was grateful that they'd been ordered to stay in bed and recover for another week. Thank god an extended cycle like that only happened when a person first got peeled. John was sure that another couple cycles like that would kill him. He'd die happy, but still.

"But we have medical documentation!" Rodney protested.

"Never. Find. Your. Body," John repeated, glaring at him ferociously.

"Not even if we have them withhold your name?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney! I just found you. Don't _make_ me kill you just so I can retain my sanity!" John growled.


End file.
